The Nonhuman Primate (NHP) Core seeks to consolidate the NHP experimental objectives of the Consortia for AIDS Vaccine Research (CAVR) in Nonhuman Primates proposal into a single Core composed of highly experienced research personnel. This Core will provide the expertise and technical support required to insure successful completion of the multifaceted and extensive NHP research protocols supporting Project 1 - "Adenovirus and Poxvirus Mediated Protection Against Mucosal SIV Infection", Project 2 - "CMV Vectors and Early Control of Mucosal SIV Challenge", Project 3 - "Live Attenuated SIV-Mediated Protection Against Mucosal SIV Infection", Project 4 - "Mechanisms of Antibody Interception of Virus Following SHIV Challenge" and Project 5 - "Immunoglobulins Delivered by AAV Vector for the Prevention of SIV Infection". These projects constitute a collaborative, interactive, and comprehensive investigation of acute mucosal SIV infection and the systematic evaluation of vaccines and which immune responses can block or modulate these early events of SIV infection to prevent infection or disease. The global objective of the Core is to provide leadership and technical expertise to ensure consistency and quality control in animal selection, execution of study protocols, application of experimental animal procedures, animal observations and data collection necessary to meet the comprehensive investigation objectives of the CAVR.'s To accomplish this, the Core will manage and directly supervise all NHP studies for the CAVR including: 1) animal selection;2) animal housing and general husbandry;3) experimental procedures and clinical management;4) specimen collection and processing;5) necropsy studies;and 6) acquisition and management of animal demographic, physiologic, clinical, and pathologic data.